Okuwamon
'''Okuwamon is an Insectoid Digimon. As a digivolution of Kuwagamon, it digivolved more balefully than Kabuterimon-species Digimon. It was enhanced with a particular focus on Kuwagamon's inferior defensive side. As for its offensive side, the reconnaissance ability of its antennae was improved, and the attack accuracy of its scissors was increased. In addition, it has been proven that it possesses not only its survival instinct but also its destructive impulses as its primary traits. It can be said that it is a more aggressive digivolved form. Attacks *'Double Scissor Claw'This attack is named "Duo ScissorClaw" in Digimon World 2 and "S Arm's Omega" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk. (Scissor Arms Ω): Attacks with an enhanced version of "Scissor Arms" that can clip through even a diamond with a . * This attacked is named "Beetle Horn Attack" on ST-31.: Lets instinct take over and goes on a rampage. Design Okuwamon's design is derived from the . It has two arms ending with hand clamp-like and four legs. Its head is eyeless with black hair and a pair of long . It has two pairs of large wings and a pair of on its upper back. It is gray in coloration with dark red markings all over its body and black muscle in the brachium of its arms and its calves. Etymologies ;Okuwamon (オオクワモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'Ja:' |大鍬形|Ō-Kuwagata}}. Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 An Okuwamon was created from ten Control Spires by in order to stop the DigiDestined from reaching the reactor in the base of the Digimon Emperor. Okuwamon easily defeated , , , and , but was destroyed when and DNA digivolved to . A larger Okuwamon was seen in New York being herded to Central Park. Another Okuwamon was seen during the final battle against . Digimon Tamers An Okuwamon was seen through the portal in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digimon Data Squad Three Okuwamon were recruited by to destroy Keenan Crier. Two of them were destroyed by and , while Gotsumon escaped on the third. Digimon Fusion Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 After Taichi Yagami meets Rei Saiba, they are attacked by an Okuwamon under the command of . It captures Rei and threatens to kill her if Zeromaru attacks. However, Zeromaru is able to destroy the Okuwamon and rescue Rei. Before the Okuwamon dies, it reveals that Neo Saiba is alive, and that the Ultra Digimon will hatch soon. Digimon World 2 Okuwamon digivolves from Flymon and Kuwagamon, and can digivolve to GranKuwagamon or Diaboromon. Digimon World 3 Okuwamon can be found in Amaterasu's East Sector along with a pale blue variation of Kabuterimon and HerculesKabuterimon. He can sometimes also be found in the same area by kicking trees. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Okuwamon digivolves from Kuwagamon and Stingmon and can digivolve to GranKuwagamon and HerculesKabuterimon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order An Okuwamon in Infinite Cauldron Layer 04 had travelled there so that it could defeat Shoma Tsuzuki and the Enforcer and save the Digital World. Upon learning that the has the same goal, Okuwamon fights the Hero to make sure they are strong enough to be able to defeat Shoma. After being defeated, Okuwamon instead decides to join the City and leave Shoma to the Hero. Okuwamon joins the fields and will allow the Hero to re-plant food they had just picked, in exchange for recovery items. Okuwamon is a Hand-To-Hand Virus type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Stingmon, Vegiemon, Kuwagamon, and Woodmon, and can digivolve into GranKuwagamon, Examon, and Diaboromon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World DS Okuwamon digivolves from Kuwagamon, and can digivolve to GranKuwagamon. An Okuwamon serves as an opponent in HerculesKabuterimon's quest. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Okuwamon is #206, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Insect/Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 213 HP, 235 MP, 136 Attack, 100 Defense, 94 Spirit, 107 Speed, and 50 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, ThunderSign4, and Critical 3 traits. It dwells in the Proxy Island. Okuwamon digivolves from Kuwagamon and can digivolve to GranKuwagamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Okuwamon, your Digimon must be at least level 35, with 4000 Insect/Plant experience and 145 defense. Okuwamon can also DNA digivolve from any two of Yanmamon, Musyamon, and SandYanmamon, if the base Digimon is at least level 30, with 3500 Insect/Plant experience, and 170 defense. Okuwamon can DNA digivolve to HerculesKabuterimon with MegaKabuterimon (Red). Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Okuwamon is #132, and is an Ultimate-level, Tank-class, Insect-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder and Dark elements, and a weakness to the Fire and Holy elements. It possesses the Death Guard, Sleep Guard, and High Critical traits, and has the special skill Tree Cut. It dwells on Proxy Island. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Okuwamon or GranKuwagamon. Okuwamon digivolves from Kuwagamon and can digivolve into GranKuwagamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Okuwamon, your Digimon must be at least level 26 with 130 attack, but only once you have revived Okuwamon. It can be hatched from the Bug DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Okuwamon DigiFuses to GranKuwagamon with Dinobeemon, to HerculesKabuterimon with MegaKabuterimon (Red) and Kongoumon, or to AncientBeetlemon with MegaKabuterimon (Red), SkullScorpionmon, and Flymon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Okuwamon is a Plant Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Kuwagamon, Stingmon, and Waspmon and can digivolve to GranKuwagamon, HerculesKabuterimon, and Diaboromon. Its special attack is Double Scissor Claw and its support skill is Nature Spirits which increases damage from Plant skills by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Okuwamon is #153 and is a Plant Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Kuwagamon, Stingmon, and Waspmon, and can digivolve to GranKuwagamon, HerculesKabuterimon, and Diaboromon. Its special attack is Double Scissor Claw and its support skill is Nature Spirits which increases damage from Plant skills by 15%. Digimon World Championship Okuwamon digivolves from Kuwagamon and can digivolve to GranKuwagamon. Digimon Masters Okuwamon digivolves from Flymon and can digivolve to GranKuwagamon. Digimon Heroes Oukuwamon digivolves from Kuwagamon and can digivolve to GranKuwagamon. Digimon Soul Chaser Okuwamon digivolves from Kuwagamon, Flymon, and Fugamon. Digimon Links Okuwamon digivolves from Kuwagamon, Stingmon, and Waspmon, and can digivolve to GranKuwagamon, HerculesKabuterimon, and Diaboromon. Digimon ReArise Okuwamon digivolves from Kuwagamon and can digivolve to GranKuwagamon or nothing. Notes and references